


I Found You Instead

by alixstans_10



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Actor!jihoon, Brand New Boys - Freeform, Idol!Woojin, M/M, Past ChamSeob, Romance, pink sausages, probably angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixstans_10/pseuds/alixstans_10
Summary: People have moments where they find themselves being tired of what they're doing, even if it's their dream. So they try to find themselves again to have a renewed outlook on life, to find happiness again.Jihoon needed a break from everything, the stress, the pressure, the fame. He tries looking for himself again, but will he be able to find it? Or maybe, just maybe, he'll find something more than what he was looking for?Note: Characters will be added, if needed, at future chapters.





	I Found You Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first time writing 2Park. Hihihi 
> 
> Hope you guys will like this. xoxo

JIHOON

 

“Park Jihoon! Get back here!” Jihoon’s manager shouted at him as he started to open the door to get out of the meeting room. “Jihoon, I know you’re frustrated but please, let’s talk.”

“What will we talk about, huh, Siwan hyung?” Jihoon exhales. “Nothing is working anymore. I’ve been denied a lot of times these past few months. Nobody’s casting me for their shows. Even variety shows don’t want me. I don’t know what to do anymore. It feels like I should just give up on my dream.”

Jihoon has been doubting himself for the past few months. He’s not getting any projects and his company was pressuring him. It’s not his fault if the dramas holding auditions right now doesn’t want him for their characters. He was drowning in his own grief that he just wants to escape.

“Jihoon, you are talented. Acting is your passion, don’t give it up so easily,” his manager argues.

“I won’t give it up hyung. But please let me have a break. I need to think. I need to find myself again. I want to find time for just myself. Please hyung,” Jihoon pleads. He desperately wants to go for a vacation, so that he’ll be refreshed once he comes back to Seoul.

“Ok, I’ll allow you this time. But I should know where you’ll stay and you should keep your handphone near you. I will give you a call as soon as I get you role. Always be ready to come back here in Seoul anytime.”

“Yes hyung! Thank you so much. I’ll probably stay in Busan. I’ll just text you the exact address later once I booked a hotel room or something. Bye hyung!” Jihoon excitedly hugged his manager and hurriedly went to his flat to pack up some clothes and necessities that he’ll need in his journey.

As he bought a ticket at the train station, he booked a small private villa in a small town in Busan. It was perfect because it’s in a secluded beach with little people to recognize him.

The intercom announced the arrival of his train, so he hurried to the platform. He noticed some of the people looking at him curiously, and was trying to peek a little closer to his face, so he decided to board immediately. Luckily, his seat is on the business class, and only a number of passengers are there. His identity is safe, thankfully. And it seems that he doesn’t have a seatmate or even row mates. He was glad for the privacy, which he gets so little right now, and relaxed himself into the comfortable business class seats.

After a few minutes, a voice came through the intercom again saying that their trip will be delayed for about half an hour due to technical difficulties at one the train stations ahead. Jihoon sighed as he was really excited to be able to sleep on a nice bed that night. He just placed his earphones on his ear and played his current playlist. As he was beginning to fall asleep, BrandNew Boys’ new song played and lulled him into a relaxing sleep.

 

WOOJIN

 

“Come on Jongmin hyung! Let me in the practice room. I have to study and practice the new choreography of our latest comeback,” Woojin argues with his manager as the door to the practice room was blocked by his hyung.

“Woojin, you heard what the doctor said yesterday before he discharged you from the hospital. Your stitches aren’t fully healed yet, so you can’t go back to dancing and performing right away.”

“But Jongmin hyung, we just had a comeback. I have to do promotions for our album,” he tries pushing his hyung away from the door again, but fails miserably. You can’t blame him though; his manager hyung is a tall and built person.

“Yaah Woojin! Stop bothering manager hyung. Do you want your stitches to open up again? That’ll just prolong the healing process,” Youngmin hyung said as he walks towards their shared practice room with Daehwi and Donghyun hyung. The four of them comprises Brand New Music’s BrandNew Boys, one of the top boy groups in the country and worldwide at the moment.

“But Youngmin hyuuung~,” Woojin continues to whine because he’s so desperate.

His body aches with the need to dance; it’s as if his life depended on it. Daehwi sniggers on the side as Woojin acts like a little kid deprived of candy. Donghyun hyung rolled his eyes at the embarrassing antics of the younger.

“No is a no. This is for your own good to. Look what happened to you due to overwork? Your appendix bursted Woojin. If you really want to go inside the practice room, you can just sit on the sofa and you can criticize our dance. I’m giving you the freedom to correct us, if needed be. What do you say?” Youngmin hyung bargains with him, just to stop him from whining. Whining Woojin isn’t someone that you’d like to meet.

“Fine. I’ll help you with the choreography. I promise that I’ll behave and that I’ll just sit on the sofa.” Woojin relents because he really wanted to go inside the practice room, even if it’s just to constructive criticize his members. And his stitches are stinging a little, so it’s probably a good idea to just rest on the plush sofa inside the room.

Ughh, stupid appendicitis. Why does his appendix have to burst in the middle of their promotions for their new album? They were dancing on the stage for their fancon, when he felt an excruciating pain in his stomach. Now, he got stitches on his tummy and he can’t even dance. Well, not until he’s fully healed.

“Ok then. Youngmin, you better look after this brat (“Hey hyung! I’m not a brat!”). Don’t let him dance, even just for a little bit.  I’ll leave you guys to it. Just text me when you need anything.”

Jongmin hyung left them as they went inside their practice room. Youngmin said something about forgetting about his water bottle at the pantry downstairs and immediately left the room. Donghyun hyung fixed the sound system inside the room and played the song they used for warm-ups. Daehwi heard his phone ring then proceeded to look for it in his bag. And Woojin resigned himself to the only sofa in the room and stared into space.

“Hey Woojin hyung!” Daehwi excitedly calls him after the younger read something from his phone. “Mama Park texted me and she wanted you to come home and rest in Busan.”

“Really? Then why didn’t she texted me herself?” Woojin looked up and asked. Confused as to why his mom didn’t text him directly.

“Well, we haven’t told her that you were discharged already. So she thinks that you still don’t have your phone. Sorry hyung.” Daehwi sheepishly reasons out, expecting his hyung to scold them for not telling his mom that he’s out of the hospital already. He ducks his head and peeked at Woojin underneath his bangs.

Woojin doesn’t know what to say, so he just laughed.

Daehwi was surprised with his reaction, and bravely lifted his head up as he looked confusedly at his hyung.

“It’s fine Daehwi. You look so funny there, hahaha. Did you actually think that I’ll be mad at you? It’s really fine. I’ll just text her myself that I’m alright already.” Woojin grins at his dongsaeng. Then he turned to his Donghyun hyung to ask for advice regarding his mother’s invitation.

“Donghyun hyung, do you think they’ll allow me to go home? My mom texted Daehwi that she wanted me to go home to Busan, until I completely heal.”

“Well, I think they’ll let you. Wait, I’ll text Jongmin hyung.” Donghyun hyung fished out his phone from his bag and immediately texted their manager. “There, let’s just wait his reply.”

Youngmin hyung then entered the room. He was confused because his members haven’t started warming up yet.

“What’s happening here? Why haven’t you started warming up?” Youngmin hyung questions as he takes his place in the middle of the room.

“Well, Mama Park texted Daehwi saying that Woojin should go home, and that she’ll take care of him at home.I think it’s a good idea to let him rest for a while, until everything heals completely. So I texted Jongmin hyung and we’re waiting for his reply.” Donghyun hyung explains as he settles his phone next to Woojin so that the three of can start warming-up when he saw that Daehwi also went to position next to Youngmin hyung.  

“Hey hyung! Jongmin hyung just replied to the text. And guess what he said.” Woojin grins to them as he reads the message from his manager.

“Yaah. Don’t prolong it anymore Woojin-ah.”

“He said yes!!! I’m going home to Busan right now. Hahahaha. He told me to go straight to the dorm to pack up the necessary things I need for the trip and to take care while I’m staying there. And he also told me that he got a company car to drive me to the train station so that I wouldn’t bother one of you hyungs to drive me there. So, I’ll get going! I have to catch the last train tonight.”

“That’s great hyung! Don’t forget that you’re not allowed to move too much ok. I’ll text Mama Park so that she’ll reprimand you if you start doing strenuous things.” Daehwi moved toward Woojin to hug his hyung to say goodbye.

“Yes Daehwi hyung.” Woojin joked as he hugged his beloved dongsaeng back.

“Our Woojinnie, take care. And wear that mask I gave you. You’re too popular, and fans might recognize you.” It was Donghyun hyung’s turn to hug him, and he was patted at the back lightly.

“He’s right. Our baby is too popular right now huh? Woojin, don’t hesitate to buy a business class ticket. That’ll give you more privacy. And don’t forget to text us once you arrive at your house, ok?” Youngmin hyung hugged the younger boy affectionately for about 10 seconds before releasing him. “Come on Woojin, I’ll walk you to the elevator.”

“Tell Mama Park that we love her and that we miss her kimchi!!”

“Yes Donghyun hyung! I’ll make sure to bring some when I get back. Love you guys!”

 

                                                                 _____________________________________________________________________

 

As soon as he stepped into their dorm, Woojin grabbed all of the necessary clothes and stuff that he needs and placed it in his small luggage bag. Then he immediately went to the front of the building to ride the company car to the train station.

The train station was crowded, and he mentally thanked Donghyun hyung for reminding him to wear the mask that left only his eyes to be visible. He rushed to the ticketing booth, and was lucky to know that the train haven’t departed yet and it has just arrived. He both a business class ticket and quickly boarded the train. While looking for his seat, a voice came on the intercom saying that their departure will be delayed for about half an hour. He just shrugged and continued looking for his seat.

When he found his seat, he noticed that his seatmate was sleeping with his headphones on. So he carefully sat down so that he wouldn’t wake him up. When he sat down, he heard a familiar tune through his seatmate’s earphones. He leaned a little closer to hear it more, and it struck him. It was their comeback song. He chuckled quietly and peered at his seatmate’s face. The stranger’s face was so beautiful, much more beautiful than a girl. He has long eyelashes, cute nose, rosy cheeks, and plump lips. He found him really familiar but he can’t put a name on him. Since his seatmate was sleeping, he decided to the same thing. He put on his earphones and played his current playlist, then pulled his hood lower and started to sleep.

         

                                                                  _____________________________________________________________________

 

Both boys were so tired that they both fell into deep slumber. They didn’t notice that the train departed already. Or that their heads are leaning on each other, making them more comfortable in their sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> HIHIHI First chap's done. :) Hope you liked it and please be patient with the next chapter. My head's not cooperating with me right now, so there are no words coming out. huhuhu But don't worry, I have the whole fic planned out already, I just have to write the main body. 
> 
> And please forgive me if Jihoon's part is too short. huhuhu I'm still experimenting with his personality. And it's my first writing him so, I really need to improve more. And Woojin was easier to write for me because I already had an experience writing him before. So mian. 
> 
> please hit me up on my twitter, just click  here   
> I want more mutuals. Kkkkk


End file.
